Tsunami Charmed
by CharmedFXFantasy
Summary: The charmed ones travel to Thailand but a time-warp takes them to 2004. Join them. In their struggle to survive... if they do.
1. The decision

Tsunami Charmed

"We need a vacation," Paige stated. Piper and Phoebe agreed.  
"I've worked super hard the past few weeks," Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, I had to watch over p3 and my kids, not to mention Leo," Piper sighed. Leo walked in at that exact moment.  
"Talking about me?" Leo questioned as he leaned in to kiss Piper.  
"No. We were planning a vacation," Piper lied. Leo gave an accusing look.  
"Where's Billie?" Leo asked, changing the subject.  
"I don't know, probably hunting for some more demons," Phoebe shrugged. The three girls considered this.  
"So, about the vacation," Paige said desperately.  
"What vacation?" Billie said from the door.  
"There you are Billie! We were worried about you honey!" Phoebe exclaimed. Billie laughed.  
"Since when did you have to worry about me?" She asked.  
"Since... Well... Ummm... Since we took you under our wings," Paige said. Billie rolled her eyes.  
"So about the vacation, I'm all go," Billie said.  
"Leo?" Piper lifted her eyebrows and looked at Leo.  
"It is Christmas holiday," Leo

There were stacks of letters in Phoebe's office. Since she was going to vacation soon, she had to get a lot of work done.  
"Okay Phoebe, this is your last stack," Elise said. Phoebe sighed. She had worked for the whole day and she wasn't sure if her advice was even really good. When the day finished, she went back home.

Piper prepared a delicious dinner for everyone.  
"Anyone got any ideas where to go for vacation?" Piper asked. Everyone looked like they were about to burst.  
"Hong Kong! I heard it is SO pretty," Billie said.  
"It's not that good," Phoebe said back.  
"How do you know?" Billie argued.  
"Because I lived there with Jason before," Phoebe said.  
"Oh, I know, how about Thailand?" Paige said trying to change the subject.  
"I mean everything, is like, cheap there. We could stay in one of the islands in the south. Plus, I need to go shopping," She said. Everyone nodded.


	2. Off we go

Chapter 2

"Passport?" Piper asked. Everyone nodded, except for Paige who was rummaging through her bag, trying to find it.  
"Here!" She exclaimed as she waved it in air. Everyone giggled.  
"Why don't we just orb there?" Paige asked. Piper lifted her eye-brows.  
"We all agreed that this would be a magic-free vacation, unfortunately," Billie reminded. Paige rolled her eyes as they walked to their gate. Billie took out her phone and started playing on it. Piper grabbed it away from her.  
"We are on vacation," She said, grinning. Billie put her phone away and looked up at Piper.  
"What do I do now?" Billie asked accusingly. Piper shrugged.  
"Beats me! That's for YOU to figure out," She answered as she went to sit next to Leo. Billie let out a deep sigh then took out her book.  
"It's like my parents are with me," She mumbled to herself.  
"In ten minutes, we would like all passengers to board the plane," the airport announced.  
"You ready Billie?" Phoebe asked excitedly.  
"As ready as I would ever be, vacation, here we come," Billie cheered enthusiastically.

They queued up to get onto the plane. Children and business class first. They were lucky that they were part of that group. Unluckily, they got up late, and they were waiting in the last row so they were at the back of the queue. When they finally got to the entrance, the airplane lady, who had sunny blonde hair and devil red lipstick, checked their tickets.  
"I hope you have a blast to the past," she said grinning mischievously.

"What was she talking about?" Paige said curiously. Everyone shrugged.  
"Maybe it was her way of saying thank-you?" Phoebe suggested.  
"Or maybe she was a demon and would somehow ruin our trip," Billie said back.  
"Gee Billie, aren't you just an optimist," Paige said sarcastically.  
"I'm just saying," Billie said, cocking her head sideways, trying to explain. Paige pushed Billie a little.  
"Fine," Paige said as they walked into the plane.


End file.
